


Saying Goodbye to Scorpius

by dramioneszn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneszn/pseuds/dramioneszn
Summary: Hermione and Draco say goodbye to their oldest son as he leaves for Hogwarts (title sucks and so does the description, sorry).





	Saying Goodbye to Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really random oneshot that popped into my head while I was feeling a bit melancholy about being in college and thus away from home (even though I'm actually really close and still see my parents like once a week). Hope you enjoy! This story takes place in my own little Dramione world that I've created and I will probably be posting more oneshots in this world as I have half-written several that I should probably finish so keep an eye out for that, maybe.
> 
> In my universe, this work takes place in September of 2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: any content that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters and playing with them, but they are not my own.

She was crying. Again. His father was softly speaking to her, trying his best to calm her down. Meanwhile, nobody was keeping a close eye on his siblings, so he had to make sure none of them ran off (though Cassie was helpful, and Cissa was too indifferent to get distracted). And the Hogwarts Express would be leaving any minute now!

“Mum, I promise I’ll write to you tonight and as often as I can. But I need to go; the train is sure to leave soon.” Scorpius laughed awkwardly. “Wouldn’t want to miss it,” he added.

Finally, his father looked up and met his eyes. “Scorpius is right, love. You have to say goodbye because you won’t have another chance,” his father encouraged.

His mother sniffed and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Her brown eyes were watery when she looked at him, and he barely saw her thin smile before he was suddenly wrapped up in her arms.

“Mum,” Scorpius whined, already more than embarrassed by his mother’s display. He lightly put his arms around her in return, feeling just as sad on the inside but not daring to show it (he was Draco Malfoy’s son, after all).

“Right then,” his father announced. It seemed like Scorpius had been holding his mother for an eternity, yet that felt like far too short. “Hermione, I think it’s time Scorpius got on the train, yes? We can’t be the reason he misses it.”

His mother nodded slowly. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Her voice was unsteady as she pulled back until she was an arm’s length away. Placing her hands firmly on his shoulders, she looked at him intently. “Study hard, Scorp. But don’t forget about friendship. Just be yourself, and everything will fall into place.” She kissed his cheek, gave him an encouraging smile, and stepped back.

Scorpius smiled widely at his mother. He nodded at his father, holding out his hand to shake. His father smirked before pulling his eldest son into a hug. It was short, but it was precisely what he needed.

As the train pulled away from the station, Scorpius saw his mother holding back tears as she smiled and waved. He waved back and blew her a kiss as the tracks turned, and she left his view.

He stared at the spot in the window where they used to be for a long time until the compartment door slid open behind him.

“_There_ you are! We thought you were going to miss the train,” Teddy exclaimed, dragging in Victoire behind him. James stepped in behind them, closing the door.

“Are you ready?” asked James as he sat next to Scorpius, just as worried about sorting as him.

“Of course. We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t,” Scorpius said bravely (while silently hoping that he wouldn’t be a Gryffindor, sorry mum). He shot a smile at his friend, eager to see what new adventures awaited him at Hogwarts.


End file.
